Problem: The function $f(x)$ satisfies
\[f(x - y) = f(x) f(y)\]for all real numbers $x$ and $y,$ and $f(x) \neq 0$ for all real numbers $x.$  Find $f(3).$
Solution: Setting $x = 3$ and $y = \frac{3}{2},$ we get
\[f \left( \frac{3}{2} \right) = f(3) f \left( \frac{3}{2} \right).\]Since $f \left( \frac{3}{2} \right) \neq 0,$ we can divide both sides by $f \left( \frac{3}{2} \right),$ to get $f(3) = \boxed{1}.$